


Early Morning Exhaustion

by thecuddlechesters



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Intense cuteness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuddlechesters/pseuds/thecuddlechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy Siren one-shot that I wrote sometime last night :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Exhaustion

  Kieren woke up to the sound of taps on his window. Eyes blurred from sleep, he stumbled out of bed to investigate. Amy, dressed in her usual colorful attire, stood below, rearing up for another toss. When she saw Kieren framed by the curtains, she did a little dance. She motioned for him to come down.

  Too tired to bother with shoes, he shrugged on his coat and went quietly downstairs. When he reached the door, Amy was waiting.

  "Hey there, handsome!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and drawing him outside. "Where are your shoes?!"

  Kieren smiled, rubbing at his eyes, "It's two in the morning! Why do I need shoes?" She sighed dramatically, pushing him back through the door.

  "Get your shit together, Kieren Walker!" With a laugh, he did as she said, slipping back upstairs to change. Minutes later he was back outside, pulling his jacket tight. "Come on Kier! I've got a surprise for you!" Ignoring Kieren's look of trepidation, she slipped her arm through his, dragging him along behind her.

-

 When the reached her bungalow, Kieren was slightly alarmed by all the candles lit inside. "What's all this?" he asked, gesturing to the candles and - were those  _rose petals_? Amy shot him a smile, sitting him down on the couch and trotting off down the hall. A moment later she reappeared, tugging Simon along behind her.

  "Amy, what is this?" Simon yawned. When he saw Kieren he froze. Kieren nearly laughed at what h saw.Simon was in on f his goofy sweaters, hair sticking up in every direction. His sweatpants were pushed up to his knees and his feet were bare.

  "I swear I had no idea what she was doing," Kieren chuckled, unable to take his eyes off Simon. He smiled back, eyes glinting in the candlelight. 

  "Okay, love birds, sit down, sit down!" Amy crowed. With a shove from her, Simon plopped down next to Kieren. The urge to take Simon's hand was nearly impossible to ignore.

  "Amy, it's two in the _morning._ Why did you drag us here?"

  "Honestly, I don't know! I just woke up and thought, date night! Now, I'll leave you two alone." With a smile and a wink in Kieren's direction, she skipped out the door.

  Simon gave him a tired smile. "I'm sorry about this, Kieren. I never thought she'd do this."

  Kieren, gathering up his courage, leaned forward a pecked Simon on the lips. Simon caught his bottom lip with his teeth and brought his hands up to twist in Kieren's hair. After a few minutes of making out, Kieren leaned back. Kicking off his shoes, he pulled his feet up behind up and snuggled into Simon's side. He breathed in the mothball and cinnamon scent of Simon's sweater. Simon's arm went around Kieren and they both let out a sigh, eyes slipping shut.

  When Amy slipped back in a few hours later, she was surprised to find to see them snuggled together, sleeping deeply. Quietly, she blew out the still burning candles and paused before going to bed, drawing a blanket over them.  _They're perfect for each other_ , she thought with a smile.

 


End file.
